Terra-65
Terra-65 is a third-person adventure video game developed by Ninjakick Entertainment. Terra-65 was released on PS3, Xbox 360, PC and Mac (Digitally) in Turn 19. Gameplay The game is played from a 3rd person perspective to encourage platforming and smooth combat. their is a lock on system that automatically targets the weak point of an enemy. This will allow players to freely move, dodge, and attack without having to worry about precise aiming. The enemies include creatures native to the planet, The Commanders corporation, and poison-mutated creatures. Just the presence of the poison has corrupted the minds of the creatures (making them extremely violent) but some who come into direct contact are mutated. The game also features quick time events, however, not in a way that (i know of) has been seen before. If a cutscene contains quick time events, a notification will appear at the beginning so that the player is not confused or surprised. There are two types of quick time actions, one is not deadly and only lowers health/ammo, the other will look different and is life or death. Failure of this action will result in death and players will be restarted a few actions before the failed one. Soundtrack The soundtrack is tense during Hunter portions, and upbeat/chaotic during quick time events. General combat with be somewhat techno/sci-fi music. Possible songs could include remixed classical pieces such "The Tempest" to include techno qualities. Strategy Guide The Strategy Guide details the location of all the collectable weapons and items. Also tells where to go and how to defeat enemies. Story In the distant future, there are many "earths". The game takes place on the planet Terra-65, an earth-like planet with many similar biomes. You play as Scott Carter, a scout for the Terra Protection Agency who basically respond to any problems like attacks on Terras or major crimes. Scott is an 18 year old, arrogant, and incredibly skilled scout (the people sent first to report details about the situation). Your squad is sent to investigate an odd crystal-like object on the recently discovered Terra-65. Upon arriving, the squad discovers that most of the researchers and construction workers are dead. The squad decides to split into 2 groups to get a better idea of the situation, then report back to the captain. After some exploration and the eventual death of your team, you decide to find the other team. They only manage to give you a small clue as to where they are before the radio connection cuts out. After discovering that they too, have met their demise, a man simply called "The Commander" taunts you and promptly blows up the area your in, sending you flying. This is where you meet a creature Scott dubs "The hunter". Later you fly back to your TPA ship and discover the commander has already visited, killing the captain and most of the crew. The rest of the game is mainly taking down The Commander's entire corporation, which turns out to be the source of the poison. They spread the poison due to their intense hate of the Terra dwellers for casting them out of their society.(However, many of the scientists and soldiers are kidnapped terra-dwellers). Once the game is completed, the player unlocks any weapons they did not acquire through the original playthrough. Expert Mode is also unlocked. Reception Terra-65 received critical acclaim upon release. Most reviews were quick to praise the atmosphere, world, and story. The aiming system, however, was met with a mixed reception. Some reviewers felt it added to the game, while others would have appreciated a more traditional style. IGN "Terra-65 is the type of game that both advances the game industry, and also shows the flaws of it. It's a very unique experience, and as the debut title from Ninjakick Entertainment, my first impressions were that of being impressed and overwhelmed. The world in this game is amazing, expansive, and the story tightly weaves it together. Though hard to follow at a couple parts, it does its job, and I enjoyed it. The combat is going to be loved by some, hated by others, with automatic targeting to enemy's weak points. I didn't mind it, but some of the hardcore guys probably won't enjoy it. The combat is fun, and tense, however. The enemies are varied, from mutated creatures to native species on planets. The game certainly succeeds in being original, and I enjoyed it. The gameplay is tight, and I had a lot of fun with it. But the game just doesn't present enough of a challenge with the auto lock on aiming system. Luckily, the expert mode helps, but you have to beat the game to get it, which is questionable at best. In the end, Terra-65 is an enjoyable experience, and one of the most unique ones of recent memory. 9/10" GAMESPOT "While Terra-65 brings a strong story and atmosphere to the forefront of the industry, it stumbles in more ways than one. Despite a strong narrative pushing you forward, the gameplay suffers from being too easy with the auto lock-on aiming system. There's simply too much at play here for it to be fun. Scaling back the system would provide players with more of a challenge. With this said, Terra-65 is a blast, and one of the best games I've played in recent memory, the only one that might top it is Burning Skies, or 10 Million People. The graphics are good for what they are, the gameplay is solid, and the story is deep and pulls you in. I enjoyed Terra-65 a lot, and would recommend it to fans of a sci-fi story as epic as Mass Effect, or a universe as deep and expansive as Star Wars. 8/10" GAMETRAILERS "Ninjakick Entertainment have really burst onto the scene here with Terra-65. A sci-fi action game driven by a pulse-pounding narrative and strong combat. You've got yourself a winner already, don't you? You can tell that Ninjakick put all of their time and effort into this one, and it shows. I immensely enjoyed my time with it, and loved getting lost in the world. There were a few bugs and glitches, but overall, this is a great experience. The graphics could've been better, sure, and the combat's aiming system could've been harder, but with the story as good as it is, this experience isn't hindered at all by the minor flaws. We've got ourself another contender for the Best Game award at the Video Game Awards Show. 8.5/10" Awards During the first Video Game Awards Show, the game won Best Action/Adventure Game. Category:Games